These Thoughts
by C.M.Bruce
Summary: Tired of being alone, Hinata goes to a night club with the girls. She catches up with Neji. A few drinks go a long way...


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Please enjoy my story. :) Don't forget to comment.

Hinata's POV:

Why am I having these thoughts? What my father would think if he could read minds (even though, sometimes, I think he can). I'm not even sure if these are normal thoughts at all! My body gets hot, my fingers and toes go numb; what is happening to me?

Normal POV:

Hinata dreamt about a man slamming her body up against the wall, and taking her forcefully. She ached to be wanted like a woman. But, at the end of her silly day-dream, all she could feel was sadness. She will never be wanted like that.

"Hinata!" She jumped in her seat, not realizing she had spaced-off. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." Sakura took a seat across from her.  
>Sakura and Hinata took their lunch everyday at their favorite cafe that lies conventionally placed just down the road from where they worked, the Kohana hospital. They always walked, and when it was warm, like today, they'd take a table outside. The cherry blossom trees have begun to bloom, their sweet scent filled the air, people spending the lovely spring day outdoors; all created a heavenly scene that she should have been enjoying but somehow couldn't.<p>

"What's wrong? You seem blue." Sakura had ran inside to grab her usual, coffee cake and her double shot espresso, she had just gotten back.

"Oh nothing-"

"Don't give me that. I've known you for far too long. What's wrong?"

Hinata took a moment to think about how she would word what she wanted to say.

"How did you know you loved Naruto?" At first she was taken aback, but soon she was thinking pleasantly, possibly concidering how to say it without hurting Hinata's feelings, even though she really didn't have any to hurt. At least, not with Naruto.

"I knew I loved him when he came back without Sasuke. The entire time they were gone, all I could think about was if Naruto was safe or not.

"I mean... I know you had a thing-"

"I did. That was a long time ago." Hinata smiled warmly, she returned it.

"I didn't mean to steal your love away." Her tone was teasing but she could tell she meant it. Sakura hid a frown beneath the rim of her coffee cup, sipping it softly.

"You didn't. My kid-ie love faded long before that." Sakura seemed slightly more pleased, which was expected.

"Since Naruto isn't what's bothering you..." Sakura's tone changed entirely but still pleasant. She paused by taking a slow sip before setting it back down, and glared at Hinata with a playful smile. "Then what is, Hinata?

Hinata stirred her cup thoughtfully, a frown fluttered to her face and tears stung her eyes.

"I'm tired of being alone."

There was a long pause where neither of them spoke. It was like the world had stopped for a moment to embrace her with pity.

"Then do something about it!" Sakura finally spoke up excitedly. "There's millions of people out there, you'll find someone easy." Sakura bit into her cake with slight self-satisfaction.

"It's not that easy, Sakura. For you, yes, but your beautiful and confident and... not a complete idiot. At least your strong!"

"Most guys find my strenth intimidating, NOT a turn on. Your pretty too! With just the right make-up, and if we fix your hair just right; you'll be irrisistable!" At the last part, she did a cute little dance that made Hinata laugh.

"Not possible."

"You can't say that unless you try!"

Hinata stopped for a moment to contemplate it. 'Me, all dressed-up, but for who?'

"You should come with me to the club tonight!"

"Hell no." Hinata was NOT about to go to a place like that!

"But why? You are bond to get a guy the second you walk through those doors."

"A guy who is too drunk to tell the difference between a woman and a dog!" Sakura laughed at this. " That would just prove that I was a whore." I finished with a loud "Glah!" in disgust.

"It would not, Hinata! One-night stands are perfectly acceptable. How many guys have you slept with anyway?" Sakura asked, not noticing the look on Hinata's face.

Hinata's heart-rate skipped a few beats. What was she supposed to tell her? 'Hey Sakura, I'm 19 years old and I've never been with a man." Yeah. Okay. Hinata, instead, chose to stir her coffee with no answer. Sakura stopped dead suddenly and looked at Hinata with an awkward smile and her brow arched questionably.

"Hinata... Are you a virgin?" 'Damnit!' Hinata thought. She looked down and twiddled her fingers. Sakura laughed.

"It's not funny!" Hinata tossed a used napkin at her shaking figure.

"Your right, it's not funny at all! You've been deprived of the greatest thing ever invented."

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't invented." She smarted back.

"Oh come on. Don't be like that. You'll get it tonight."

"I'm not getting anything tonight."

"Please come? No sex." She smiled like a little girl and Hinata couldn't resist.

"Okay, but absolutely no sex!:

Sakura and Hinata scurried back to work. Hinata was only a nurse that served the doctors, while Sakura did the real work. She was the doctor, the one who saved lives. Hinata envied her with her gorgeous light pink hair, soft beautiful features, and curves in all the right places. Hinata's body, thought, was disporportional, and Hinata was no-where near pretty. 'What was I even going to wear?'

Work past by quickly, nothing really to do besides chat with the patients, running through the motions of the day, trying to rid her mind of all the worries of the evening. Sakura passed her a few times and would wink, and a new flood of worries would wonder into Hinata's mind unwantingly. By the time her shift ended, Ino had shown up. Sakura and Ino both, were fussing over Hinata, arguing about the way they would do her make-up and how they would dress her.

"Since when am I a barbie?" We were all in the locker room, ridding themselfs of all the various medical supplies they carried on their persons through-out the day.

"Since you agreed to come with us." Ino stated. "I have this adorable spheggti-strap black top. It's padded." Sakura "oh"'d at this.

"And I have this really cute purple skirt that would match it perfectly. It's all ruffly but it's short." Sakura added. Hinata groaned.

"Oh come on, Hinata. Your gonna have SO much fun!"

They had somehow dragged her to Sakura's apartment, dressed her in those rediculous clothes where Hinata insisted she wear a slightly see-through white button-up short-sleeve shirt to cover her naked shoulders. They only agreed to it if she kept it unbuttoned. Hinata had never worn heals before so they let her settle with some simple black flats.

"Have you ever worn make-up before, Hinata?" Ino asked. Hinata had once beofre, she was little then, she had gone to see her aunt. She was so lonely, the way she flawlessly graced her features with these pretty colors Hinata had never seen before. She shared her pretty colors with Hinata but warned that she had to wash it off before going home. But, Hinata wanted to show Neji how pretty she looked. She ran home to find him but her father caught her before she could. That was the last time she ever wore make-up and it was also the last time she ever saw her aunt.

"No." She replied. They exchanged glances, speaking in their silent secret language. Hinata sat quietly as they worked, remembering all the things her father said to her about it. 'Would it really make me a whore?' She never really knew between what was right and what was wrong, she had always done what she felt was right, but now she couldn't tell.

"All done!" Sakura shrieked, clapping her hands in excitement. Hinata sighed, she didn't even really want to look at herself.

Hinata stood slowly and looked into a little hand mirror that they gave her. She looked amazing, beautiful even. Her face shown, her eyes popped, and her lips stood out more than they ever have.

"You look really beautiful." Ino said in slight awe.

"Well then! Let's get going!" Sakura burst forth once more.

After they dressed, they all left against the protests of Hinata's pounding heart. The club came into view and her worries doubled.

"I can't do this!" Hinata stopped and turned.

"Yes you can! Your beautiful and your single. Men here we come!" Sakura latched onto Hinata's arm and dragged her through the doors reluctantly. Instantly she wanted to leave. The music blarred and puntured her ears painfully, drunken masses of people shoving and tripping over each other. 'I am NOT going to find a man here. All I'm going to find here are little boys.'

Hinata took a seat as the bar while Sakura and Ino sauntered off to join the hot, sweaty mass of dancing bodies. All she could think of was,

"Gross."

"What's gross, my lady?" She jumped in her seat and spun around.

"Neji?" He was NOT suppsed to be here! No body she knew was ever supposed to see her like this. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here with someone." Dissapointment washed over her.

"Oh." Was all she could say. Jealousy swarmed her brain.

"She left with another guy." If she had a drink, she would have choked on it. That chick must have been seriously drunk to have done something like that. Just LOOK at him!

"Why?"

"The guy was easy with his money." Made sense. Neji was a branch member, he didn't have a lot of money. He wasn't allowed to.

"Can I buy you a drink?" She noticed Neji's voice rumbled lower than usual, he must have already had a few drinks.

Neji ordered a couple of drinks I had already forgotten the name of after a couple sips. It was the strongest she's ever drank but that wasn't really saying much. The room soon faded around her and all she could hear was Neji. He looked so handsom; dark jeans and a plain black t-shirt. His arms looked large, his stomach flat, butt and thighs defined by his tight jeans.

Hinata's eyes traveled down his body slowly before drifting to his face. Neji's eyes were fixated on her, his hair hanging losely around his broad shoulders. She lost her breath when he smiled at her.

"Are you enjoying yourself? Hinata didn't exactly know what he meant. If he was talking about her checking him out, then yes, she was. But, maybe he was talking about something entirely different, like everything around her. She had drank way too much to tell.

"What?"

"Do you like it here?"

"No." She laughed.

"You wanna go somewhere else?" His tone had changed entirely and she looked up in to his eyes. Something unknown was playing in them. 'What did he mean?' She didn't think she cared anyway, she just wanted to be with him.

All she could do was nod. Neji took her hand and lead her out the doors and into the parking lot. The air was clean and moist; she inhaled deeply, glad to be rid of that place.

"Where would you like to go, Hinata-sama?"

"Please don't call me that." He opened the passenger door for her but he stood in the way.

"Then what do you want me to call you?" 'How about Hinata, baby... lover.

Hinata shrugged and attempted to get in but he still stood there. He made a gesture for her to get in but he didn't move. ' What was he playing at?'

Slowly, Hinata slithered her way inbetween him and the car. Her hips brushed against his thigh, she dragged her hand across his chest; her heart pounded in her ears. 'What was I doing?' She never would have done this sober. She guessed that gives her a good excuse for the morning.

His hand came up and grasped her's over his heart which beat franticly. He was warm and his touch sent shocks through her body. She could hear his ragid breathing, the moment almost awkward with neither of them sure what to do.

Neji wrapped his arm around her waist, she couldn't help but to let out a small yelp. Her vision blurred a little from all the blood rushing to her head.

Time seemed to slow drasticly, Neji started to lean in towards him. His lips touched her's, his lips were so soft and warm, his hair tickled her neck; she moved her lips timidly against his resulting in his body pressing against her's. He was so much larger than her. She knew she was over-powered and she loved it. She could feel how powerful he was, she knew he could force her into anything he wanted and it lit her body up. Fire courced through her veins.

Hinata wrapped her arms around his shoulders and instantly their tongues collided. The strange but most amazing feeling washed over her at the feel of his strongest muscle at her lips. She purred into his mouth with longing and in turn, Neji lightly pushed her up against the car. His body pressed hard against her's as he assaulted her mouth. He was alltogether consuming; his hot body completely covering her's, both arms now wrapped around her, making it impossible for her to escape, if she even wanted to, but she didn't.

Hinata suddenly had the intense urge to do MUCH more than this. She's had it on her mind for years now but she never had the courage to confront him about it. She pulled away.

"Do you wanna go to your place?" He smiled and nodded, her heart pounded harder.

Neji had a small apartment just outside the hyuga complex. All branch members could chose if they wanted to live inside the complex or out but had to stay near for close watch; main branch was required to live inside the complex, no exceptions. It was nice, though, small but nice. The living room and kitchen were combined into one medium sized room. Everything was matching shades of brown, tan, and white Brown floors, tan throw rugs and carpets, and white curtains; everything else was varied. There was one bathroom down a small hallway and one small bedroom. In one word, the apartement was "manly".

"You can help yourself to anything. Make yourself at home." He proceeded to the kitchen. The car ride was awkwardly silent, both thinking about what would happen once they reached his apartment.

A bang caused Hinata to jump and Neji looked at her sheepishly.

"Sorry. Dropped the coffee pot."

The coffee was nice, not exactly what she cared to have at that precise moment, but still nice. She looked around and noticed how un-personal his place was. There were no pictures, it looked like a model home with everything in it's place. Typical Neji.

"What are you thinking about?" Neji suddenly asked.

"There's no pictures."

"I have a couple in the bedroom. I want to think of this place as sanctuary, and that means no reminders of the outside world." Hinata meerly nodded. Does that mean he didn't even want to think about her? What were they even doing here?

Neji grasped the cup in her hands and placed it on the coffee tale. Hinata's heart began to beat franticly. He leaned in slow, giving her enough time to turn away, when she didn't, Neji pressed his lips against hers. That heat already began to pool in her stomach. Their tongues met in unison. The lapping at each-other's mouths had them panting. Neji moaned when Hinata bit his lip, pushing her back until they were laying with him on top, he started to kiss her neck. Licking and sucking his way down, Neji reached her breasts, his hands cupping them softly before running his hands, abover her clothes, over her stomach and hips. Hinata ripped off her button-up and strapped shirt, and Neji his shirt. Their bare skin pressed against each other's only fueled their passion. Neji's arms were encircling her, pressing her breasts into his hot mouth. She moaned when his lips wrapped around her nipple and suckled lightly. Still going farther, Neji slipped off her skirt and panties, nipping at her hips and rubbing her thighs softly. Moans emitted from her throat, a yelp sounded when he took a swift lick of her clit.

"Neji!" He burried his tongue in her, stimulating her clit with his nose. Hinata whithered beneath him, clawing at his shoulders and tugging at his hair. Neji crawled back up her body and kissed her soundly. His breathing was labored and they gasped in unison when he slipped a finger into her. He thrusted slow at first, gettin her used to the feeling, then speeding up until his finger was pounding into her. He kissed and nuzzled her neck, enjoying the feeling of her tight pussy around his finger.

Hinata reached below and unbuttoned his pants, pushing them down slightly. Neji teased her with his tip before grabbing her hips to ease himself in. He stopped with only his head in, looking into her eyes, he asked silently for permission. Hinata nodded and pushed her hips up, taking in more of him. Groaning, he thrust forward in one quick movement, he was seated within her. Breaking her barrier, Hinata screamed and Neji was surrounded by her moist heat. Laying himself above her, resting on his elbow to not crush her, Neji whispered soothing words into her ear softly.

The pain slowly slipped away, and she was able to focus on him once more. Eyes clenched shut and breathing labored, Neji restrained himself above her. Resisting the urge to pound into her mercilessly.

"Neji..." He waited for her to continue. "I'm ready." His heart lept. He pulled out slowly and thrusted back in, a deep throated groan sounded from his lips, and a moan from her's . They created a pattern, her legs coming up to wrap around his hips, her calfs rubbing against his pants, still hanging on his hips, roughly.

Hinata's moans grew until they were soft screams, clawing at his back, she arched into her orgasim. Neji was right behind her, pulling out, he exploded on her flat stomach with a grunt before collapsing to the side of her.

They took their time catching their breaths, enjoying the feel of each other. Running her hands through his hair and over his shoulders, and he kissing her neck lazyly, both were wondering what would happen next.

Created by: C. 


End file.
